sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dracula-RO
Message from Uberfuzzy Hi, welcome to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Community Portal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 19:08, 22 June 2009 Message from Darkbloodcon Hey, do not ever call a horrible edator again, I tryed to delete Paladin Allie but I couldn't because it told me I can't. I do a lot of editing so do not say that again. (Darkbloodcon (talk) 04:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC)) Darkbloodcon :Disregard this, as I replied to a similar message here: http://sherwooddungeon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rodrigo_X#Hello. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 19:02, November 4, 2013 (UTC) A Thank You Hey sorry bro I didn't mean to really snap on you, I just didn't like when you called me a bad editor but I know what you mean. I just wanted to say to you that what a great job on fixing the playable class's, it looks really nice and I'm glad you did that because I kinda didn't do that well on it but you made awesome. But sorry for what happened it was just a hard day for me then. Hope you understand. Peace Bro. (Darkbloodcon (talk) 06:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC))Darkbloodcon :Alright. I didn't mean anything personal. It's just that I noticed you made several very... primitive pages in a very short time. Just make sure you have actual content to add to an article before creating it. Try to edit existing pages instead of creating new ones. For example, Minotaur Ally and Minotaur. The second page existed before you made it. Or Teleports and Maps. Or All darkblood and Darkblood. Or Pets, Mounts & Allies and Allies and mounts. That's why I marked some of your articles for deletion, because they already existed. Not because I don't like you. Add in-game Hey there. Before anything, I like the navy colour in all the Darkblood article's enemy boxes! So basically I'd like to know if you're interested in meeting me in-game? Perhaps add each other to our friendslists? We could even do quests together for XP or various activities for screenshots to put on the wiki. Your thoughts? --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 19:15, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. I don't really do quests or play much at all unless there is new content. So I'd probably just come to chat. ::Yeah, but I need to know your in-game name. Mine's RodrigoXtreme. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 20:11, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I play as Treightough nowadays. Used to play as Ðråçúlå back in the day and that's the name many people remember me by. Sadly alt codes don't work on Windows 8 in Sherwood for me, so I had to switch to this account (which I barely ever use). Dracula ;..; Chat 18:49, November 27, 2013 (UTC)~ ::::I see, I'm also not really active in-game, but that's perhaps I'm a bit tired of same old quests and have no one to meet there. When can we arrange a time to meet in-game so we can add each other and have a real-time chat about the wiki? I know we can have a real-time chat through the Sherwood Dungeon Wiki chatbox or IRC or IM, but it seems appropriate chatting in the game which the wiki is all about. :P --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 21:04, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well I live in the UTC+2 timezone. And I mostly log in in the evening. Definitely going to be on this weekend. Dracula ;..; Chat 22:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm on UTC-1 (AZOT), so there's 3 hours of difference between us, but a time to meet in-game can be arranged. I should be available all weekend, so let me know when (time) and where (flash/shockwave, /join, /teleport etc.) you want to meet. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 10:20, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Saturday, 18:00, room 2? 15:00 where you live. ::::::::Gotcha, I put an alarm for that and I'm hopefully going to be available. Room 2 and Flash version's Emerald server it shall be. --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 19:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm in right now, going AFK, I left my avatar in the spawn circle. Going to have to leave in a few minutes. Dracula ;..; Chat 16:09, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Oh crap... the alarm I set for the meeting didn't work for some reason. Stupid watch >.>... sorry. :/ --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 21:04, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Dracula! Well english no is my first language, if containing grammatical errors in texts, sorry, and feel free to re-edit them, but I am in contribute, this wiki since the beginning of the year, with material and information posted. Deletion Before anything, next time contact me through this wiki instead. And check out . --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 13:59, December 24, 2013 (UTC) The idiot is banned Sorry for not taking action earlier; only today I decided to pay a visit to this wiki and I had no idea a shitstorm of vandalism was happening here. I'm busy lately with the Warframe Wiki and also The Sims Wiki. The-Awesome-AG was a French kid (pleonasm?) and he's been blocked. Keep up with your editing! :) --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 13:42, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Council of Sherwood Greetings Dracula, You are doing a great job with this Wikia! This is a great source of information, and seeing that already 1300 people casted a vote on the poll is stunning, considering that the Wikia is difficult to find and almost no one talks about it in Sherwood... In case you are still active on Sherwood, I'd like to invite you to the Council of Sherwood. This will be a group of clan leaders (PA, TQA, KS), people who run sites (SCC) and people who run groups. The current goals of the group are: - Working together to keep Sherwood Dungeon alive. - Connecting the players by telling them about informative sites, e.g. SCC, this Wikia, etc. - Discussing important matters like the dwindling population of Sherwood. SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 11:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) SirJayko Note: SCC: Sherwood Clan Catalogue, http://clancatalogue.webs.com/ , an informative website. :Thanks for the offer. I'd say User:Rodrigo X (the admin) would be more suited for this - if he still plays, I don't know. I barely ever play Sherwood since I switched to Linux a while ago - Shockwave doesn't work at all and Flash works very poorly. I can add content to the wiki when the game updates, since I can see stuff, but because it works so badly I can't play for more than a few minutes. So I have almost no connections to the in-game players, clans etc. :Also the poll is from back when the wiki was more popular. The community seems to have changed a lot - as you said, it's dwindling. :Anyways, is there a site for the Council? I'd be willing to help administrate it. If I can help the Council without being able to play the game too much I'd be willing to join. : �������������� ;..; Chat 20:42, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Thank you for the response! Oke, I will ask him. Have you tried the SWD Browser? This one can be found on the TQA website, or on the web. For me Chrome and Internet Explorer play horrible (typing goes slow, response to my mouse click goes slow), but the SWD Browser works great. (SWD Broswer 5.3.4 works best, but it automatically removes your Internet Explorer history) :::To be honest, I don't think much players know each other, there are a lot of small communities, so if you can play again, you probably know more people - many players from the past log in time to time - then the average player. :::Not yet, I am still searching for people who are interested in the Council. Thus far I have asked three persons, and they all seem interested. (I asked two founders from different clans a week ago, and yesterday you) :::I will make a website this weekend, and I probably will make a Wikia page about it too :P :::I am not yet sure which provider is the best, Webs is more suitable the Council since people can make an account and can comment, add their own pictures, add videos, etc. But with the 5 pages limit... Is there a website hoster that provides simular things like Webs? :::SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 20:24, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::SWDBro doesn't run on my OS. It's easier to play on Chrome for me. Ideally I would play on my phone since the dev is working on an Android version. But I expect to have to wait quite a bit for that. ::::For the website, there's Weebly. I remember Roadkill moved the swdindex there because he had problems with Webs. Also Wix. I was part of a clan that had a website on Wix and the design looked really nice. �������������� ;..; Chat 21:37, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ow oke.. Indeed, I think it will still be a year or longer until the phone version comes out. ::::::Allright, I will try with one of those then, if they are just as bad as Webs, I think I will go back to Webs then. ::::::Question, could you add two new categories: "Websites" and "Groups"? ::::::Websites will be a category for sites about SWD (Like SWD Index and Sherwood Clan Catalogue) and Groups will be a category for.. well.. groups... Like the Council and the Ancients. ::::::SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 17:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure about the Websites and Groups categories... we could put them on the Clans page. We try to keep unofficial content at a minimum, so even the Clan pages are just tolerated. Besides in order to have cateogries first you need pages to put in them. :::::::Anyways, have you tried to make the site? I can help, or I can even make it myself *wink wink*. Wix has a nice feature: a closed forum that only people who know a certain password can visit. ::::::: �������������� ;..; Chat 19:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::There are many Websites and Groups that are worth mentioning, some have changed SWD permanently, others just added something. For example,CNN (newsgroup) added the raidscores and "worldwide" raidrules, this changed the future of the game, and caused some major wars between clans that mostly resulted in clans dying out. :::::::::SCC is a Website, it can be added to the future Website Category? :::::::::You may make the website on Wix, but only if I can edit things too :P :::::::::Oh thats cool, that is something I have been missing on Webs! :::::::::Well, you can make the website if I can edit stuff too, else I'd rather go back to Webs were a Site Owner can give people Adminstrator rights. :::::::::PS: I have been working on something , but it's not much yet. :::::::::The homepage is still incomplete and "The Council" page has yet to be filled with the groupmembers. But perhaps you can use some of it on the Wix site? :::::::::SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 21:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Here is the Wix site, I can give you the password and change the e-mail (since it's my personal one right now). Also please give me some sort of e-mail/id so I can send the information safely. :::::::::: �������������� ;..; Chat 19:30, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::The Site looks great! You can mail them to nebelclan@hotmail.com . ::::::::::::Will you stay as editor on the website? ::::::::::::Btw, can you add the "Websites" category please? ::::::::::::I am currently also having my last finals, so this weekend the CoS will officially start and I will invite some other clans then. ::::::::::::SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 16:36, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::: Hi Dracula, I created two categories, but now I can't delete them: http://sherwooddungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Informative_Websites http://sherwooddungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:News_Websites Can you delete? SirJayko (AKA IVIyrrdin) (talk) 20:15, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :They are deleted. Since they had no content, I just had to remove them from the pages they contained. :Watch out, I noticed you did something backwards. At the bottom of pages, that list of categories are the ones the page is IN. Not the ones it contains. For example, to create a category called Informative websites you have to click on the Contribute menu, add a page and type in Category:Informative websites. THEN, after you publish that page, you go to the bottom and add "Websites" to its category list. Because "Informative websites" would be a subcategory of "Websites". : �������������� ;..; Chat 23:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the latest again page background image First of all, welcome back! It's amazing to see how many years have passed and there's still people like you and I who pass by this wiki. I noticed that you updated the front page's background image and I agree with the reasoning behind it; however, the wiki now has black bars on the side in 1080p resolution, as you can observe here. Is it possible for you to get a higher resolution image, at least 1920×1080? ― [[user:Rodrigo X|'ℜᴏᴅʀɪɢᴏ ��']] (����️⛧ ) 23:18, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :Hi, great to see you again! Yeah I just remembered swd and thought I'd check on the game and pass by. :I don't think I can get a better screenshot myself, other than just upscaling the one we have now. But it was you who uploaded the old one :P. I actually don't have a big screen size either. Can't do it on mobile either sincer the /camera function has been removed. :I don't know what wikia does with backgrounds, since for example this one gets split with a gradient in the middle on high resolutions. If you have a way to edit the CSS, adding background-size:cover; should fix it. :Honestly I think the only thing keeping me on this wiki is my OCD and the sunk cost effect. I've fiddled around with Unity quite a bit by now and poor old Sherwood seems like something an undergrad could push out in 3 months. : �������������� ·˯..˯· Chat 22:36, February 8, 2020 (UTC)